Irremediable
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando algo se modifica, todo lo que sigue debe actualizarse también. Si Misaki cambia, Saruhiko irá con él, sin importar en que clase de situación se vea envuelto. Aun así, tratar de evitarlo, seguiría siendo irremediable. -Sarumi-
1. Chapter 1

¡HI! K fandom~ He visto K hace poco, he visto Sarumi con mis propios ojos, y me quedado a medias.

Todos sabemos que el Sarumi es todo angst, ganas de llorar y desespero.

Pero... He hecho algo malo. Os traigo un Two-shot **Irremediable** \- escrito por mi, claro. Es un romance... Yaoi. Bien ahí termino adi- wait a sec.

Misaki- miembro de Homra, vergonzoso e intenso. Que por accidente se mezcla con una sustancia Azul algo extraña que lo llevará a los limites de su razonamiento. Cegado por el deseo atacará a alguien.

Saruhiko- miembro de Scepter 4. Callado e introvertido, obsesionado con Misaki. Se verá envuelto en una situación extraña a la cual buscará una plausible solución.

 _Disculpadme si creeis que me he salido de su linea, pero para crear semejante barullo hay que modificar ciertas cosillas._

 _K no es mio._

* * *

Cuando algo se modifica, todo lo que sigue debe actualizarse también. Si Misaki cambia, Saruhiko irá con el, sin importar en que clase de situación se vea envuelto.

Aun así, tratar de evitarlo, seguiría siendo irremediable.

* * *

 _ **¿Imposible?**_  
-Ugh- abre la puerta de una patada, la cierra de la misma forma.- Me siento asqueado- se quita las zapatillas y las tira donde se le antoja, desanuda la chaqueta que tenía cercando su cadera y la lanza contra un mueble, sin mirar. -Húmedo y pegajoso- hace una mueca con la cara antes de quitarse la ropa.

El día de hoy ha sido extremadamente molesto. Todo ha salido mal, a su parecer.  
Una pequeña misión de parte de Kusanagi-san, el perseguir a cuatro ratas que tenían algo de información ilegal provechosa, aparte de haber robado varias mierdas insignificantes más.

Yata era el encargado, los persiguió y los molió a golpes pero uno de ellos, al que dejó irreconocible al acabar, osó defenderse y lo tiró sobre una especie de charco de musgo azul, blando y pegajoso, como los mocos.  
Llegó a Homra hecho un asco y trató de limpiarse en los baños, hay una ducha para emergencias excesivamente necesarias.  
Se lavó todo, entero, y no dejó nada, pero esa maldita sensación seguía allí.  
Pegajoso y resbaladizo entre sus piernas. Y ganas de tenerlas cerradas todo el santo día.

-Qué asco- entra en el baño, abre el grifo, con agua fría y todo,  
Se mete bajo el micrófono- Helado, helado- sus dientes castañean y le recorre un escalofrío.  
Encargarse de esa sensación tan incómodamente molesta.  
Con la esponja suavemente limpia la zona y efectivamente saca azul de allí, cabe decir que el maldito musgo es de ese asqueroso color azul y que no pega con él, heh.

Nunca en su vida ha dedicado tanto a esta zona concreta pero, cuánto lleva sin...  
Y se pone rojo.  
Nunca lo hace bien y lo consigue a medias. Que fracaso.  
El jabón es pegajoso, ¿Por qué todo debe tener esta textura?  
Entre sus piernas y más arriba, una sensación parecida a...  
Como si hubieras hecho eso con otra persona… De-de… De hecho es cómo se lo contaron, todo tan…

Maldita sea, Misaki, ¿Por qué tan virginal incluso en tus propios y privados pensamientos?  
Todo esparcido por ahí, goteando resbaloso, hacia abajo, húmedo y caliente.  
-Debería deshacerme de tanta vergüenza, algún día me va a matar.-

En el regazo de la otra persona, notando la presión que ejerce su bajo vientre, notar las punzadas, el cosquilleo, el toque de fuego en el cuerpo, el ansia en los movimientos, la desesperación, la prisa, el querer más.  
Morder más, salivar más, comer todo aquello que se cruce por delante, oír la voz sin palabras, pedir y pedir, hasta colmar la más consistente y pesada de las paciencias, rendirse.

Dejarse llevar ante el placer, ser pe...  
-Vale, ya basta.- Yata sacude la cabeza para hacer a un lado la fantasía que está teniendo.  
Casi se le escapa un suspiro y su cuerpo ha reaccionado.  
Tal y como ha sido contado, con su propia voz.  
Se ha visto a sí mismo, rendido allí, jadeando allí, mordiendo, húmedo y caliente.  
Pero... Hay que poner cara a la otra persona.  
Allí había un hombre con él.  
-Por dios-  
Nadie debe saber de esto.  
Mejor desmayarse al ver un par de tetas que al ver un... que le haga gritar de...  
-Por favor-  
Misaki decide ir a pedirle otra misión a Kusanagi-san, tornar su mente en blanco por el resto del día… A desollar cráneos se ha dicho.  
-Buenas Yata-chan- Kusanagi está quitándose su delantal y sujeta una copa en la mano.  
Su jersey se sube y se puede más abajo de la cadera.  
 _-Tener a alguien entre las piernas, tenerlas abiertas y atrapar a alguien entre ellas.-  
-Control-  
_-¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?-el barman se apoya sobre la barra.- ¿Ir a por un encargo de disolución de pequeños hijos de puta molestos cerca de Scepter 4 o ir a por más comida a grosso modo en los grandes almacenes?  
-Ya sabes- sacude la cabeza y se sirve otra copa, le ofrece a Yata pero él la rechaza.- Aquí hay cierto individuo que me arruina el negocio- no lo mira ni insinúa pero Kamamoto se siente aludido igual.  
Les mira de soslayo mientras acaba con el último par de bocadillos.  
-Escojo acabar con esos perdedores- agarra el bate que había aparcado junto a la barra y se va escopeteado de allí.  
Las calles están pobladas de gente pero sin ser en exceso, además, parece ser que hay una acumulación de espectadores por alguna razón que desconoce.  
Rodea el grupo por el lado derecho y enfila calle arriba.  
Allí hay más gente, más gritos y una pelea.  
Se introduce sin avisar.  
-Eres una mierda, gafotas asqueroso- y por gafotas, allí está Fushimi Saruhiko, como no.  
-Mierdecilla- pero el azul esquiva con agilidad y le patea la cara sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.  
El tipo en concreto tantea al lado y agarra lo primero que encuentra, le coge el bate a Misaki y lo zarandea hacia el 3r al mando de Scepter.  
Saru ve a Misaki, reconoce su bate, con un cuchillo desarma al hombretón, con una patada lo lanza hacia su grupo de tontos y con una mirada los amenaza a todos.  
Ellos se largan por patas.  
El bate de Misaki está en el hombro del azul.

-¡Saru!- se acerca a él dispuesto a quitárselo, el de gafas lo esquiva y lo acorrala contra la pared.  
-Mi-sa-ki- pronuncia excesivamente despacio mientras empotra el puño al lado de su rostro sin tocarle un pelo.  
-¿Quieres esto?- se acerca al pelirrojo insinuándose, respira contra el cuello de su presa que hasta ahora ni se ha movido.  
Misaki le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad. Lo aguanta hasta que nota que Saruhiko osa apegar sus cuerpos.  
-Vamos a jugar~-pelirrojo comienza a alterarse, está tan, pero tan pegado a él… Que puede notar cada punto de su anatomía. Cosa mala.

En un principio le daría ascos pero ahora no está en buenas condiciones.

De un empujón el integrante de Homra lleva al suelo a ambos, quedando Misaki encima.

Saruhiko cree que va a escapar.  
-Me parece muy bien- le devuelve el pelirrojo sentado en su bajo estómago. Mirándolo desde arriba como un cuervo hambriento. - Dame mi bate- alarga la mano y agarra a Saru por la muñeca, sube su brazo con el de Fushimi y desliza la lengua por él.  
El de gafas ha parado de respirar.  
-Calor, Saru- Yata lleva sus manos hacia abajo y deshace el nudo de su chaqueta y la deja caer. Vuelve a sentir esa sensación entre sus piernas pero ya no es culpa del musgo. -Temblor, Saru, temblor- entrelaza los dedos de ambos.  
Nota presión, sed, un incesante cosquilleo en el estómago y su labio inferior temblar.  
Es hora de deshacerse de esa vergüenza, por solo un momento.  
Muerde la clavícula descubierta del peli azul, pasa los dedos resiguiendo las heridas sobre el tatuaje rojo, lame sus propios dedos.

Sin quitar la vista de la expresión de desconcierto de Fushimi Saruhiko, y sus pupilas extremadamente negras.  
Deseo.  
-Bienvenido de vuelta Saru~- chasquea los dedos y le quita el bate lanzándolo a un lado sin mirar.

Baja las manos y las pasa por debajo de su propio cuerpo, donde Saru.

Mete las manos en los pantalones del azul, e incluso dentro de la ropa interior.

Tanteando, encuentra lo que le interesa.

Con suavidad, quemando con su tacto…

Para verlo deberías quitar a Misaki de encima.

Misaki sonríe a la vez que se va sonrojando y se excita a sí mismo.

Pobre Saru… este trata de contener la voz, el temblor, la sensación y sus manos quietas.  
Para Saru la cosa se pone viscosa, tiembla y se siente impotente, se queda sin fuerzas para frenar a Misaki que en este momento sintiéndose poderoso frente a él por una vez, sigue jugueteando hasta que Fushimi no puede más.

El vanguardista de Homra se pone de pie y lo mira, allí en el suelo aún fuera de sí.  
-¡Adiós, mono!- y le saca la lengua infantilmente. Agarra su skate y se dirige a casa.

 _Misaki retorcido, Misaki con la suficiente osadía para hacerme esto- había tenido un orgasmo frente y a mano del mismísimo Misaki.  
_ -Que locura.-  
.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

 **-La pelea y la banda están disueltas. Me voy a casa.**

 **Yata-  
**

Todos saben dónde está pero no por qué no se ha presentado al bar después.  
Misaki sabe el porqué.

Se ha insinuado a Saruhiko, le ha tocado de una forma que nunca imaginó, le ha gustado, pervertido y osado.  
Caliente y sin restricciones. Lo ha tocado de esa forma sin rodeos.

-Tenerlo entre mis piernas, significa hacerlo mío. Tener a Saru bajo control, atrapado.  
Esa fantasía no es tan lejana, la persona en ella es reemplazada por Saruhiko.  
Hacerlo esperar, pedir por más, que pida rendición, que no pueda con su desbordante deseo hasta que tenga a Misaki, que lamente más de lo que ya ha hecho el haberse separado, el haberle mentido.

-Pegajoso y caliente- y ahora sabe que él mismo ha provocado esa sensación en su cuerpo, una que debe ser más resbalosa aún.

Yata Misaki se quita los pantalones estando tumbado en la cama, preparado para hallar otras versiones de su fantasía, dándole las sensaciones a su cuerpo.  
Soñando y deseándole, estúpidamente también.  
¿Qué haría Saruhiko si estuviera aquí?

Estaría comiéndome con la mirada, con ansias saltaría sobre la cama y querría inmovilizarme.

Sus manos recorriendo mi piel, desde el pecho hasta que las pierda de vista.

Que me susurre al oído mi nombre, aunque haya odiado mucho tiempo escucharlo.

Que me obligue a arañarle, a fundirme con él, que me muerda los labios, que me bese, que mi respiración sea errática, que mi corazón lata y mi cuerpo tiemble a cada toque, que sea yo quién, estrechándole contra mí, lo ansíe, hasta perder la razón.

Que no pare hasta que yo esté satisfecho.

-Mmh… Saruhiko~-

.-. .-. .-. .-.

En la quietud del cuartel general con los últimos miembros, a la luz de los portátiles.

Estar rompiéndose la cabeza.

Después de lo sucedido, Fushimi no puede quitarse la imagen de la cabeza y teme que al quedarse sólo del todo dé rienda suelta a la lujuria.

-Eso me pasa por haberle quitado la vista un segundo de Misaki-

* * *

Thanks for reading, el capitulo 2 dos será colgado ipso facto~

Puedes hacer dejar que quieras, después de todo solo deseo que te diviertas.

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

¡HI! K fandom~

Again Here...

Cap final del Two-shot. Irremediable- Romance-Yaoistico.

Misaki- miembro de Homra, vergonzoso e intenso. Que por accidente se mezcla con una sustancia Azul algo extraña que lo llevará a los limites de su razonamiento. Cegado por el deseo atacará a alguien.

Saruhiko- miembro de Scepter 4. Callado e introvertido, obsesionado con Misaki. Se verá envuelto en una situación extraña a la cual buscará una plausible solución.

 _Disculpadme si creeis que me he salido de su linea, pero para crear semejante barullo hay que modificar ciertas cosillas._

 _K no es mio._

* * *

Cuando algo se modifica, todo lo que sigue debe actualizarse también. Si Misaki cambia, Saruhiko irá con el, sin importar en que clase de situación se vea envuelto.

Aun así, tratar de evitarlo, seguiría siendo irremediable.

* * *

 **Insaciable**  
Tiempo perfecto, lugar idóneo, sincronización de diez.  
-He dejado a Yata-chan a cargo del bar. -Homra están comprando en los grandes almacenes y usan de burro de carga a ese en cuestión, el cual espera pacientemente a la primavera para que lo dejen de dejar en evidencia cada dos por tres. ¡Comer no es malo, joder!-¿Seguro que estará bien?-preguntan la mayoría- Podría presentarse "ya sabes quién"...

Todos tiemblan antes ese: adiós a nuestro bar. Un suspiro general.  
Pero el caso es distinto.  
En ese preciso instante Misaki salía de la cocina con un plato en mano. Un plato que está roto en el suelo; ese y otros cacharros de cocina, en las paredes y encima de los taburetes.  
-¡Nadie te ha invitado, mono!- salta por encima de la barra. El otro también y lo pilla al vuelo. Todo su estómago contra el límite de la madera.

-Igualmente me estabas esperando Misaki~- lo sujeta de la cintura contra sí, medio sobre la mesa.  
-Puede que así fuera...-Se oyen el click de dos botones de sus pantalones.  
Se da la vuelta y mira al chico de gafas.  
-Desátame el delantal- está atado con un lazo por detrás.  
Saruhiko duda y pasa las manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo del otro, rozando expresamente sus costillas y cintura, hasta tocar el nudo.  
Tira suavemente uno de ellos.  
Misaki pasa sus brazos por su cuello y deja besos en sus mejillas y cuello.  
Esto se hace difícil.  
El nudo se va complicando directamente proporcional al empeño que le pone.  
Sin quitar el delantal no hay nada que hacer.  
Las manos del pelirrojo viajan dentro de su camisa y acaban sobre su trasero.  
-¿Que pasa Saru, te has perdido?- el mencionado chasquea la lengua. Yata se separa y le da la espalda.  
Se recarga con los codos sobre la barra de nuevo levantando el trasero. Mirando por encima de su hombro le muestra.  
-Se hace así- y la pieza de algodón termina más abajo de sus tobillos.  
Una sonrisa ladina se escapa de sus labios al ver que, efectivamente Misaki es consciente de lo que está pasando.  
Misaki se impulsa con un taburete, poniendo el pie en él y se sienta sobre la barra.  
-Ven- lo invita usando el dedo índice, juguetón.  
Saruhiko parpadea dos veces antes de quitarse las gafas, meterlas bruscamente en uno de sus bolsillos y tirarse como una bestia hambrienta.  
Comienzan una especie de juego por turnos de morder y manosear todo aquello que toca la epidermis de sus manos.  
Saruhiko se encuentra pidiendo por más y tumbados a ambos sobre la barra del bar, rasgar la madera con las uñas con ansia.  
Misaki juega con él, como lleva Fushimi todo el tiempo pidiendo.  
-Llévame- pide dentro del momento de euforia.  
El chico peli azul lo alza y lo coge en brazos, sus caderas y más abajo, quedan bien juntas dónde se forma un núcleo de calor.  
-Hace demasiado calor- las manos del pelirrojo tiemblan demasiado como para desabrochar un solo botón de quién lo tiene sujeto.  
Los jadeos van en aumento y resuenan ante el silencio.  
La nada y un sonido de llaves.  
-Oh dios- ¿una exclamación o un gemido?-

Saruhiko con Misaki encima, apuesta por correr al final del pasillo y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones que hay, para invitados cansados o para recibir visitas.  
Cierra la puerta tras su espalda y se deja caer al suelo con la espalda en ella.  
El pelirrojo se acomoda más sobre él- Ahora si voy a comerte.- comienza a desabrocharle el cinturón.  
Se oyen pasos a fuera. La voz de Kusanagi, de Anna y la del rey Mikoto-¿Yata?- los paso de dirigen dónde están escondidos.  
Yata tiene la sensación de ser un niño que se está portando mal y que después va a ser reñido y castigado.  
Él solo aparta su flequillo, después de haberse quitado el gorro, y lo pone detrás de la oreja.

Misaki es educado y sabe que no hay que hablar con la boca llena y Saru, bueno, él está muy ocupado cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo y mordiéndose los dedos conteniendo la voz.

Lo tiene bajo su control.  
Lamiendo con gusto, ve que poco a poco lleva a Saru al borde del precipicio.

Los pasos cesan, parece que han salido a buscarle a la calle.

Misaki sonríe y se le echa encima.

Obliga a Saru a mirarlo a los ojos y lo obliga a bajar las manos hasta ese punto.

-Termina sin dejar de mirarme- pupilas dilatadas y Misaki con las manos apoyadas en la puerta.

-Tócame- susurra casi en el delirio del éxtasis. Misaki atrapa las manos de Saru entre sus piernas. -Tiene que ser aquí-

.-. .-. .-.

Después de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para separarse, temiendo la vuelta de los miembros de Homra, quedan en silencio recuperando el aliento hasta que Misaki hecha al de Scepter por la puerta de atrás.  
Al volver al interior del bar un mareo llena todo su ser.  
Su vista se envuelve en raras luces y queda tendido sobre la barra, apenas bien sentado.  
Así lo encuentran sus compañeros y así ellos lo envían a casa con Kusanagi para cuidarlo.  
-Parece ser que tienes una reacción alérgica- tantea sobre su estómago y brazos, a Yata todo le duele.  
-¿Entraste en contacto con algo raro últimamente?- le sirve agua y le obliga a beberla. ¿No recuerdas bien? No te fuerces- le pone la mano en la frente para medir su temperatura.  
-Un musgo azul- y vaya que sí que lo recuerda bien. Qué asco por favor.  
-Tu reacción es una defensa de tu cuerpo, usa el calor corporal para debilitar al parásito y a las hormonas para distraerlo.- ¿Así que solo estaba enfermo?-

Yata se siente un poco decepcionado consigo mismo.

Luego que darle instrucciones sobre cómo cuidarse, Kusanagi lo deja bajo su propio criterio.  
En cama, con dos buenos pares de mantas.  
Tiene una idea que aún quiere comprobar.  
Alarga su mano sin levantar el culo y con el teléfono marca un número, al otro lado de la línea no tardan en responder.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Que malas pulgas, Saru- se ríe.  
-¿Misaki?- el peli azul ha dejado a parte todas sus responsabilidades como persona para prestarle toda la atención.  
-Vente a mi casa, ahora- y cuelga.  
El rey azul ve pasar al 3r capitán casi volando hacia la puerta, con la PDA en la boca, poniéndose la chaqueta mientras camina y casi la abre con la cabeza.  
Lo pierde de vista enseguida.  
-¿Dónde irá Fushimi-kun?- no tiene la típica cara de estreñido, es una como de frustración contenida.  
Fushimi Saruhiko cruza las calles al trote y se presenta donde le han citado.  
La puerta de abre y le dejan pasar.  
-Saru, estoy enfermo- el pelirrojo lo agarra del brazo, lo arrastra con él, y lo tira sobre su cama.  
-No sé qué hacer para matar el aburrimiento- coloca las manos sobre los ojos del peli azul, cubriéndolos.  
-Creo que has perdido tus pantalones, cabeza loca- Saru delinea lo que tiene entre las mano sin verlo, los muslos y parte de las posaderas del pelirrojo chico-No hay nada que hacer pues...- Saru se sienta un poco.  
-Si lo hay- le corrige Misaki.- Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.-  
Sabe que está enfermo, Misaki no sería capaz de comenzar algo así.  
Pero si Misaki es consciente y no tiene remordimientos, a Saru le parece bien.  
-¿Que tan lejos puedes llegar?- oírlo hablar así. Decirle estas cosas.  
-Misaki, por favor, contágiame de tu deseo.- y este lo atrapa entre sus piernas. Tiene lo que más desea.  
A Fushimi le faltan manos para abarcarlo todo, le falta aire para seguir y le falta paciencia para terminar.

Misaki le ha impuesto un ritmo frenético, tan abrasador y escandaloso que cree estar soñando.

-Dios…-jadea al sentir estrechez- Misaki- y mencionado arruga la nariz.

-Saru- le araña la espalda hasta quedar sangre bajo sus uñas.- Más- le exige-

Saruhiko casi opta por ponerle boca abajo, pero Misaki se le sube encima llegando más profundo y exhalando un agudo y prolongado grito de placer, secundado por Fushimi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Seguro que ya estás sano?- la pregunta más repetida en lo que llevamos de semana.

Otra vez es lunes

-¡Que sí! - Sólo agarra sus cosas y trata de salir por la puerta. Todas sus miradas se posan encima.  
-¡Adiós!- cierra de un estruendoso portazo.  
Se sabe que Kusanagi regresó a ver qué tal estaba Yata unas horas más tarde.

Lo encontró durmiendo desnudo con la habitación hecha unos zorros.

Estaba solo pero, daba esa sensación de que alguien había ido a verle y había tenido sexo, del salvaje además.

Por eso todos están preocupados y sospechan pero saben que Yata no dirá nada en absoluto.

Entra en territorio enemigo, Scepter 4 defiende a los suyos, los rojos a sus camaradas de igual forma.  
Hay 3 capitanes, uno de ellos es Fushimi.  
Fushimi ve a tres miembros de Homra, uno de ellos es Yata.  
Ambos se miran a los ojos intensamente, preparados para enfrentarse.  
Cruzan el bate y la espada con fuerza.  
-Sólo te quiero contra mi pared-  
Se pegan, se gritan, se persiguen hasta un centro comercial.  
Fushimi lo acorrala en un cul de sac, una pared de cristal.  
Lo amenaza y juega con su gorro al quitárselo.  
Sus manos a los lados de la pelirroja cabeza.  
-Tus piernas están muy cerradas, Misaki-  
¿Porque vuelvo a tener esa sensación idiota? Calor y algo resbaloso propiamente mío, ¿Hay para tanto con solo ver al mono?  
-Ábremelas- le reta Misaki.  
Poco a poco lo hace y ve como el más bajo está por saltarle encima.  
Este deseo es peor que cuando estaba enfermo. Ahora sus fuerzas han regresado.  
Ser capaz de dar la vuelta a la situación usual, solo para llenar los huecos vacíos en su ser. Con una pequeña ayuda y recuperar aquello que perdió.

Tiene a Saru contra el cristal de espaldas.  
-¿Que vas a hacerme?- pregunta el peli-azul muy atento a esa contestación.

Misaki deja de presionarlo, es más, deja de oírle. Confuso se da la vuelta.

Misaki de pie, estrujando el skate hasta doblarlo y cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo.

Pero sin previo aviso lo agarra de las solapas y lo empotra contra el cristal fundiéndolos a ambos en un beso tan agresivo como su fuego mismo.

-¿Te estabas echando para atrás?- Misaki rasga su camisa azul en dos con una navaja.

-Esto es estúpido como estar contigo mono- dice acercándose y descansar su nariz sobre el pecho descubierto de Saruhiko, apretando el aroma.-Pero cada vez que te veo… No puedo parar. No me puedo contener más. -Fushimi no esperaba para nada una confesión así. -Te quiero para mí, solo mío. ¿Entiendes? ¡Mío!- se toman unos segundos de silencio.

-En verdad ya no tienes remedio, Misaki-

Todo esto está mal, lo siente pero… Es un secreto que puede ser escandaloso una vez descubierto, y mientras sea con Saru, perder la cabeza está bien.

-Vente a vivir conmigo Saru. Aunque no creo que sea como antes...-

-Si-

Todo tuyo.

THE END

* * *

 _Gracias para llegar hasta aquí. Es un gran honor._

 _Si deseas alguna cosa en particular, puedes dejarla en los comments._

 _Si crees que me he pasado puedes decirlo, en el sentido que de-se-es._

 _En fin, nos leemos en otra parte._

 _Ja ne~_


End file.
